


Strawberries

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Bondage, Fear, Kai DOESN'T cry, Kai with his booties on the table, M/M, having said that...., hence why it doesn't belong in CB, sinister Rob, sometimes the character tag ruins the surprise so I'm rebelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: (Rescued from Castle Boyfriends because its getting too long for what was intended and hopefully shall remain a porn without plot)Kenny is invited to Roberts Castle for dinner with his stroppy boyfriend.





	Strawberries

Kenny sat nervously fiddling with his tie at the obnoxiously large dining table. They all sat to one end, and that relieved only some of the weirdness of the situation. He was sat facing Robert and his boyfriend sat to the side of him, it was a shock for him to see Kai sat that close to anyone. The chief blushed, his eyes darting back towards his salad whenever his eyes lingered at the frequent glances they shot each other.

Robert and Kai were pleasant enough but there was only so much they had in common and after discussing beyblade engineering and the trapped bitbeast in his laptop. There was also the fact that Kai had never been especially the best of friends with him personally.

There was another awkward silence after he finished explaining how he met Dizzy.

The conversation thankfully continued once more as Robert: the more chatty of the two began reminiscing about the world championships. The chief sighed gratefully listening to Robert brag about how powerful his boyfriend was and swirling his wine glass around.

He looked between the two painfully aware of feeling he did not belong there. The world these guys lived in couldn’t be further from his own.

“...Of course that’s merely Kai for you. All it takes is a shiny new toy (Black Dranzer) and one can convince him to do practically anything.” He sneered over his wine glass at his boyfriend. “No matter how depraved.”

Robert relished the dirty look Kai gave him over the top of his smartphone, he and Gustav had stopped requesting he keep his boots off the dining table months ago. It was like telling a cat not to take a shit in your shoes, he did whatever he pleased.

The castle master felt another vibration in his pocket, he ignored Kai’s eye contact. (or should I say: glare.) He didn’t care how many times it was going to take to teach him that a gentleman doesn’t check his boyfriends messages at the dining table. Especially in front of their charmingly tiny guest.

“It's all in the past now.” Kenny blushed. “Our team forgave him years ago, but uh… speaking of the bladebreakers… Robert why did you invite only me here tonight?”

Robert thanked his chef as he delivered desert: pancakes and ice cream. Kai didn’t say anything as his own desert arrived: a Tart. His boyfriends running jokes were getting tedious.

“Ah, but must we need a reason to invite an old friend to dinner?”

His last course arrived, a strawberry pavlova with lots of cream. “I guess not. But what about Tyson, Ray and Max?”

Kai stabbed his tart with a fork at the sound of his teammates names.

“Alas we tried...” (Kenny didn’t miss quick look Robert shot at the third man at the table.) “But regretfully they were busy.”

They finished their fruity puddings in polite silence, Kenny wondering what on earth was *really* going on here.

\----

After they finished drinking his third cup of tea, Kenny followed Robert as he led them around the maze of corridors, occasionally stopping to show off his knowledge about obscure German artists as they walked past large busts, vases and paintings.

The ex team captain got bored of waiting for them after the fourth stop and continued to the bedroom without them.

Kenny watched his ass as he walked away, that was a sight he was more accustomed to.

“It’s simply delightful to meet another man who really appreciates good art when he sees it.” Robert scoffed as Kenny blushed realising he was checking out his boyfriends ass instead of replying to his previous questions.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” He held a hand to his red cheeks in shame.

Roberts deep laughter vibrated through his body and he felt a large hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened at the casual physical affection. The taller man wiped away a tear with his knuckle.

“Ah, but seriously. I’d be more offended if you didn’t. Now to why I really invited you here...” He gestured up the staircase towards the bedroom.

“I’ve been having issues with my new security camera system.”

Eventually they got to the master bedroom. Kenny wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by the size of their bedroom after he had seen the rest of the castle, he heard the sound of Kai brushing his teeth in what he now assumed was the bathroom.

He sat on the wooden chair as Robert knelt on the floor beside him. The security system looked complicated and he admitted he wasn’t familiar with this kind of program but he and Dizzy would still try. He opened Dizzy on the table beside and connected the two laptops so she could see what they were dealing with.

“I’ve never seen a program this complicated…. There are so many options here. Thanks for switching the language or I’d have no idea what I was reading…”

The chief heard Kai leave the bathroom behind him, he had stopped to retrieve something and walked out the bedroom door. His boyfriends eyes didn’t leave the screen.

Dizzy took control of the mouse and hovered it around some buttons. “These switch from camera to camera. This one lets you view up to ten on screen at the same time. Pretty neat huh Chief?”

“Indeed..” He replied, moving the mouse and clicking to switch cameras.

“It hasn’t been responding to keyboard shortcuts, normally one simply presses….” Robert reached over. “These two. And it would open the selected cameras but as you can see…”

“It made it close the third….huh that’s weird.” Kenny looked through the keyboard shortcuts and bit his knuckle. “Does this happen to the upper floor cameras too?”

He used the arrow keys to tap through full screen views of live footage, he stopped at one in the room they were in and looked behind him. “Wow that’s hidden well, I wouldn’t have even noticed it.”

He tapped a few more times and saw Kai. Robert smiled at the screen. “Look at his silly walk.”

The chief noticed the next few taps of cameras were leading them closer to Kai and the room he was heading towards. He tapped once again and his fingers froze, his mouth opened.  
Dizzy whistled. “Well that’s certainly not something you see everyday!”

Kenny slapped her screen down to make her quiet and stared in horror at his host for a second before running out the door almost tripping on the polished floor in his panic.

Robert smiled and slowly followed him towards the mysterious room Kai was now in.

\---

It was one thing to see it on the screen but in person, it was doubly horrifying. If he had been blushing before his face was burning with embarrassment now.

Ray’s body lay naked on the large bed; his wrists and ankles tied with ropes to the corners of the poster bed, his sweaty body arching backwards.

“RAY!!” Kenny shrieked. “Kai let him go immediately you MONSTER!!”

Kai looked at him with a bored expression holding a spoon of cream and a plate with strawberries. He licked the spoon and watched Robert approaching behind him in the corridor.

“Chief?” Ray’s eyes were wide and his face went white in horror, he couldn’t cover himself since his arms were restrained.

Kenny shrieked again almost jumping out his skin as Robert placed a hand on his shoulder from behind and the man spoke in a calm voice. “Don’t you dare speak to my boyfriend like that… Only I may call him a monster.”

He turned to look at him. “Kai - you’re a monster.” His boyfriend carried on peeling the leaves off a large strawberry and turned away ignoring the two newcomers.

“W-why would you do this?!” His body was shaking with fear.

Robert sighed and rubbed his shaking shoulders in attempt to sooth them, “Hm? I suppose he rather likes it. I sincerely apologise for not informing you of his arrival, but as you can see he was rather preoccupied.”

Kenny looked back and saw something vibrating sticking out of Ray’s ass, he threw his head back as his teammate twisted the end to adjust the intensity and speed.

“Agh I really shouldn’t be watching this, I’m so sorry Ray!”

He turned to run out the room but Robert held his arm. “Leaving so soon? That’s surely up to you but it would be such a pity if you didn’t stay to enjoy the show.”

The bladebreaker engineer looked up at the German, he trusted him but his brain was still baffled by the entire bizarre situation, why were all three of them so calm right now?! This is all so perverted and wrong!! He heard Ray let out a loud and very lewd pleasured moan and it was too much for him to stand.

He covered his eyes and red face with both hands and crouched.

Robert knelt beside him. “Are you crying?” He asked, trying not to sound too delighted.

“Ah bless, you must be a virgin...” He felt his teammates large boyfriend gently wrap an arm around his shoulders, rubbing them better. “This is simply too much for such a delicate boy to witness. Come with me I’ll take you out.”

Up on the bed, Kai poured a bowl of whipped cream over onto Rays chest; the Chinese bladers eyelashes fluttered and his mouth opened from the cold touch on his hot sweaty body. His teammate dipped the strawberry deep into the pile of cream and ate it, watching the vibrating buttplug wiggle enthusiastically.

“You guys are just so… shameless!!” Kenny whined pathetically as Robert stroked his arm soothingly, he fought back more tears.

“Come I’ll take you somewhere safe my sweet darling…” He held his shaking hands in his own and smiled down at him. “But allow me to assure you, your friend is quite safe and happy.”

He stood and Kenny blinked through his damp eyelashes, with shaking legs he allowed the German to walk him out the room back towards the master bedroom.  
Robert steadied the shaking man with an arm around his back and turned to give his boyfriend a dirty grin before leaving.

Kai dipped another strawberry with a generous amount of cream and offered it to the hungry Chinese man on the bed. Ray licked the cream off, his eyes burning into his.

“How longs it been? Three hours now?” Kai pushed the strawberry deep into his mouth against his tongue trying to make him eat it whole. “I’d apologise for making you wait but really you know I’m not sorry - like in the slightest.”

Ray sunk his teeth into the flesh of the strawberry and his teammate let go of it. He licked his fingers and used them to squeeze the White Tiger blader nipple, the guy let out another lewd moan at the rough treatment. Kai traced his cream covered fingers up his chin deliberately making a mess.

“Kaaai please! It’s been so long I need to cum!”

He ignored his begging, spooning up more cream and splat it on Rays cute nose, then pushed his fingers deep into his mouth, letting him suck. He then scooped up more and his cream covered fingers began drawing circles on the guys plump lips.

“You know I can’t do anything without Robs permission.” He replied in a bored tone.

“But he’s dealing with Kenny, please Kai! Just this once… I’m begging you!” Tears ran down his cheeks as he whined with frustration.

“Please! We both know you’re too slutty to resist!!”

He ignored him again and grabbed another handful of strawberries. He sat between his stretched open legs and tapped the rope that was suspending one of his legs. It jiggled in the air and seemed it was still strong enough.

“Kai you asshole just touch meeee!!”

The asshole reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone and held it up in the air taking a selfie: holding a large strawberry between his teeth and Rays exposed cream splattered self in the background.

After three shots he was satisfied and lay his head against the man’s legs and started editing the photos while Ray swore and whined loudly, struggling against the ropes.

The thot sighed and sent the photo to Rob’s phone.

“Just touch me you bastard!!! I’m so fucking horny!!” Ray yelled, he tried to rub his ass against the bed, desperate for friction against the relentless toy.

The blue haired guy turned to watch his futile attempts, he knew from experience how good Robs knots were and felt mild pity for him. He reached over and spooned large quantities of cream from his chest and piled them on his painfully throbbing cock head. His face deep in concentration as if perfecting a sandcastle as he spread it evenly around.

The chinese blader hissed as he felt the cool cream and shut his eyes feeling Kai’s gentle fingertips sliding across the very sensitive skin.

“Uhhhh lick it off Kai, lick it, lick it please, you dirty slut, eat it all up! Eat me like Tyson eats desert!! Please!! AW COME ON!!”

He started swearing again as Kai stopped touching him, licking his fingers and staring back at his smartphone screen.

\---  
Robert watched Kenny curled up next to him in bed, his small hands covering his still blushing hot face.

He ignored the vibrations in his pocket and massaged the shaking mans shoulders.

“Oh my sweet darling, what must you think of me after a sight like that.” He pulled Kenny’s back down towards him until he was looking up at him through his hands. He pushed his thick fringe away from his forehead and smiled at the humiliated mess on his bed now he could see his beautiful innocent eyes.

“I’ll never allow you to witness something so disgusting, perverted and shameless again! I assure you I will do everything in my power.”

Before Kenny could process what was happening he had leaned down and kissed his lips, his hand gently caressing his hot wet cheeks. Robert delighted in feeling the rapid heartbeat against his own chest and carefully pulled away to watch the man’s reaction.

The chief couldn’t think straight, his brain couldn’t handle what just happened. He had just seen Ray tied naked to a bed moaning like a whore, and now Kai’s boyfriend had kissed him!

The German irritably removed the phone from his pocket, he knelt, his thighs either side of the cute nervous guys legs. He read all the impatient messages his boyfriend had sent during dinner, he rolled his eyes at the selfie. He saved the photo and typed his reply.

He threw his phone off the bed, it bounced on the floor and fell on the rug. Even the tech nerd wasn’t offended by this behaviour, he simply gaped up at him.

“But… Kai.” His quiet voice managed after a long moment.

“Is far too preoccupied with his own bladebreaker.” Robert smiled.

\---

Kai’s eyes went wide as he finally got a reply back from Rob. “I’m busy. Help yourself.”

He dropped his phone on the mattress and turned to look at the frustrated man on the bed, his hands swiftly unzipping his jeans.

“Daddy says ‘Game on.’”

He smirked as Ray let out a loud sigh of relief.


End file.
